Something like Teenage Angst
by theInfamousNeedle
Summary: It's a normal sunday night for the Winchester brothers, and normal drama ensues, along with the observations of an Angel. AU, Gen, no pairings.


_**Teenage Angst**_

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Castiel.

**Pairings: **None, just some AU crack and angst?.

**Rating:** PG?

/Thisisalinebreak/

{ Castiel (Angel of the Lord) does not understand why he has been assigned these two brothers. }

Assigning a human or two to an Angel and sending then to Earth was a normal occurrence. However, normally, Angels would be assigned to those who needed help, or those who were "going through a hard time", as the mortals say. Sam and Dean Winchester, however, seemed like perfectly healthy (emotionally, socially _and_ physically) humans. There was no need for a "Guardian Angel" to keeps watch over them.

He watches from outside the window, observes the lives of his charges, Sam and Dean Winchester. They sit next to each other, watching television comfortably, the older brother making a crude joke while the younger just sighs and ignores him. At first glance, you'd assume that their parents were having a night out, but the truth is that the Winchester adults were so occupied in their work they barely saw their children. Not that it really affected Sam and Dean.

{ If he wasn't an angel and wasn't able to really comprehend human emotions, he would have labelled keeping watch over the Winchesters "slightly boring". }

/Thisisalinebreak/

{ It has been a week, and yet nothing changes. Then comes Sunday night. }

The Winchester brothers are sitting on the sofa again, Sam finishing his homework while Dean aims at being unproductive, as usual. Castiel watches as Dean makes a remark about this "girlfriend" of his (he does not know who Dean is referring to, but he assumes this "girlfriend" is a mate of the opposite gender), and he feels the air frigid with sudden tension. He _sees_ Sam's soul give a quick burst of bright hot _red_.

He does not know what happens next, nor does he pay attention to what is being said or shouted. He is swept up in the firestorm that is Sam Winchester's emotions, before being overwhelmed by the tsunami that is Dean Winchester's soul. In that short, short, moment, he has literally _become_ Sam and Dean Winchester.

He feels the anguish and depression that Sam Winchester is feeling.

He feels the confusion enwrapping Dean Winchester.

He feels the frustration crushing Sam Winchester (_He __**loathes**__ Dean, hates him, wants to get farfaraway_).

He feels the self-hate, when he (_Dean_) realizes that he's _failed_ Sam (_This has never happened before, how is he supposed to deal with it? He can't, he doesn't, he continues being an outright __**dick**__, and the sound of Sammy sobbing makes him punch the wall, __**goddamit**_).

When he finally snaps out of it, he finds that Sam has locked himself in their room, and that Dean's found residence in the guest room of their apartment. He switches the lights in the living room off, and proceeds to look out the window, pondering on the emotional distress of the brothers.

{ Castiel now understands why he's been assigned these two brothers. [It doesn't mean he knows how to fix it, though.] }

/Thisisalinebreak/

{ Castiel is in the Celestial Library, and he has no idea where to start. }

He's decided that he should conduct some research before attempting a plan. He'd never been good at understanding human emotions (and humans in general), after all. However, all the scrolls, books and tomes he's read so far has not helped. They gave excruciating detail on emotions, yes, but there was never any information on _how_ to produce one emotion, and even if there was any, he had no idea what to do.

Here's to hoping the next book he picks up will help and be a _deus ex machina_.

Castiel shoves his hand into the "Emotions" information pile again, and stares at the title of the modern book he held in his hand. He decides to read it anyway.

{ It's only when he's halfway through _Teenage Angst for Dummies_ that he realizes the gravity of the situation. }

/Thisisalinebreak/

{ It's a Tuesday morning when he checks on the Winchester brothers again. }

The fight seems to have simmered a little, and both brothers do not mention anything about Sunday night. They sit across each other from the dining table, both eating cereal, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. The atmosphere is almost like how it was when Castiel first saw and observed Dean and Sam Winchester.

The atmosphere seems more reserved, though. Like both boys are holding something back, almost afraid of the other. It is like how the humans say, "You could cut the tension with a knife" (Well it isn't really possible to use a literal knife to cut through tension, for tension was atmosphere and not a personification, but he'll let this one slide. Mortals use weird metaphors).

There is nothing he can do (he doesn't have a plan), so he tries to relieve some of the tension instead.

When Dean and Sam aren't looking, he materializes an Apple Pie and a fresh bowl of Salad on the table. The brothers look back at the newly arrived food and stare at each other in astonishment. They down the food with vigour and Castiel's lips cannot help but quirk upwards. He is semi-surprised at this reaction, his (non-existent in the sense that he's a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent) hand moving up to touch his lips.

{ Castiel has no idea what the future held for these two brothers, but he has a feeling that they'll turn out to be alright in the end. }

_Finis._


End file.
